Sora Nakamara
Sora Nakamara is a demon boy who died at a young age and was imprisoned in hell. 'History' Sora was born a "demon". He got this title since his mother died after he was born, due to an unknown disease (Sora was used as a scapegoat and blamed for her death) His father constantly abused him both physically and verbally, causing Sora to believe he was useless. Sick of the abuse, one day Sora (unintentionally) murdered his father. Realizing that he could not be punished, he excepted his status as a demon and wandered around killing anyone that he felt was a bother to him. One day, he witnessed a young girl trying to by an apple, but was insulted by the shopkeeper. After scaring the shopkeeper into giving the girl what she wanted, he left to continue his senseless killing. However; the girl became curious of Sora and his nature and offered to be his friend and introduced herself as Kawa. As time went on,the two became close. Kawa even gave him the name Sora, since at that time he had no name. One day, Kawa approached him in order to tell him something that was on her mind. Before she could speak, she was kidnaped by Tutakion. Desprite to save her, Sora chased after her captor but was brutally killed when he got close. The last things he heard were the screams of Kawa and the sound of Tutakion ripping his heart out. Sora was then sent to hell, and was locked up in a maximum security cell. There he stayed until one day, when Satan asked him to find and kill Chiyo. He accepted but instantly dismissed his duty once he left hell. Shortly after, he found an unconscious Umiko in the forest and helped her return home. 'Apperance' Sora has black hair that's usually pulled black, and bangs covering his right eye. His eye color is red and he usually wears a black sleeveless shirt with jeans. He wears a chocked on his neck and the chains that imprisoned him in hell on his wrists. He appears to be about 17 years old in human age. 'Personality' He is very arrogant, cocky, and reckless. He believes that he is the strongest there is and that no one can beat him. He also has a very sensitive side that he rarely shows and is actually quite shy. 'Relationships' *'Umiko'- The love of his life, she means everything to him. He will do anything for her and never complains. This is because of Kawa, and how he was unable to save her. He promised that he would never let Umiko get hurt so as long as he was alive. *'JR'-He considers JR to be his rival, since he does not believe that JR is the true King of Darkness. He also believes that JR is incredibly selfish and a huge jerk, but then again this is coming from the "Demon boy" *'Takumi'-Sora and Takumi are both the best of friends, and the worst of enimies. They are rarely seen seperated from each other, but if they are, it's usually because Sora ran off to go be an idiot or whatever. *'Chiyo-Sora and Chiyo are good friends, as they got to know each other in Hell. They look about and care for each other, but won't hesitate to ditch one another.' *'Satoshi'-Sora actually gets along well with this guy, despite the fact that Satoshi once kidnapped Umiko. If Satoshi is in danger, Sora will (grudgingly) step in to bail him out. *'Gin Kurosawa'-Sora and Gin have had some interesting conflicts in the past, but now they get along fine. *'Tutakion'-Sora loathes this monster, not because he killed him, but because Tutakion abducted Kawa and hurt Umiko. Sora swears he will one day finally kill Tutakion, and refuses to rest until he does. 'Abilities/Weapons' Sora excels in the element of spirit, which actualy provides him with no magical powers whatsoever. Instead, spirit increases his physical abilities and provides a "Saiyan effect", meaning whenever he comes close to dying, he becomes more powerful. Sora possesses unimaginable strength, as he can shatter a atomic bomb shelter by just tapping it. He also possesed unmatched speed, as he is the fastest fighter out of the group.(save Satoshi) Sora has been known to have wings sealed within his back. Although they are capable of flight, Sora only uses them to increase his speed, or to glide from a free fall. Sora uses a variety of weapons, mostly falling into the blade category. He prefers to use a medieval like sword as his primary weapon. He also have several daggers hidden along his body, just incase someone pisses him off. 'Trivia' * His imagined voice actor is David Kaye (best known for Sesshomaru from Inuyasha) *Sora's favorite movie is The Hangover *Sora is often mistaken for a girl. Strangely, he doesn't get mad when someone does this. *Sora hates it when someone acknowledges him for his demonic side. **This is the reason he has his conflict with Tutakion (Tutakion originally was impressed with Sora and wanted to go on a killing spree with him) *Sora is wanted throughout many towns, such as New City and Shay City. **His bounty is over $9000 Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Main Characters